Previously, many types of tools have been in use to loosen or tighten fasteners. For many years a lug wrench, common to the automotive field, has been used to rotate lug bolts on wheels. While the principle of using a crossbar tool with a recessed socket on each end and using the opposed arms of the bars as a handle is old and well known in the art, it has been limited in its application and not been adapted with additional improvements and other utility to any great extent. Some prior art has utilized the same basic style for other purposes and pedals have been added to allow the use of ones foot to break loose the lug nut.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ DES. 276,124 Liu Oct. 30, 1984 4,291,425 Sweitzer Sep. 29, 1981 4,125,913 Lewis Nov. 21, 1978 DES. 160,645 Milo Oct. 24, 1950 910,789 Cunningham Jan. 26, 1909 ______________________________________
Liu, in his design patent, discloses a multi-use handle tool with a screwdriver blade and spanners on one end and a self-adjusting hex head wrench on the other with a socket in the middle, creating a type of cross.
Sweitzer teaches a cross or X-type automobile lug wrench having fixed or removable sockets on each end with a pedal step on the opposed shafts, one of which is sharpened and bent for hubcap removal, and the other is angled and proportioned to allow the step-carrying shafts to be on a line extending through the socket shaft such that the center of gravity permits ones foot to be used for leverage.
Lewis discloses an elongated cylindrical handle with an internally threaded socket on one end and a taper on the other end. The socket end fits a shower arm and the other end is insertable into a gas log lighter flange. A torque shaft grip is removably located in the middle of the handle for use as a crossbar and also contains a flat and a Phillips screwdriver blade on the ends.
Milo in a U.S. design patent employs a cross-shaped tool with each end containing a different shape that mates with tank caps presumably for removal and replacement thereof.
Finally, Cunningham, in a very early patent, teaches a watchmakers tool with a number of sleeve wrenches for removing the pendant of a stem winding watch. The wrenches are rotatably mounted between a pair of shells with a handle on one side and a spring loaded ratchet-like head allowing the wrenches to rotate within the shell.